The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach [Prunus persica (L.) Batsch] tree adapted to a subtropical (moderate chill) winter climate. This new tree, named ‘Gulfcrimson’, produces highly colored, good eating quality, cling-stone and non-melting flesh fruit for fresh market in mid-June at Attapulgus, Ga. Contrast is made to ‘June Gold’ peach (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 1,884), a standard variety, for reliable description. ‘Gulfcrimson’ is a promising candidate for commercial success in that it has large, attractive red skin, sweet fruit that ripen evenly.